Friends
by tiriko
Summary: The final fight between Naruto and Sasuke.. How will it turn out? And what will be the life of Team 7 like after the great ninja war?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my imagination of how the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke will be. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Naruto lay on his back, gasping for breath. He was completely exhausted, bleeding all over. His chakra was all used up. He couldn't go on any more.

Naruto thought back to how the fight began.

* * *

"Naruto.. before we fight, I want to tell you something." Sasuke had said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"The reason I am fighting you.. It is not about revenge any more. I want to know our real strengths. For once and for all, I want to settle the fight between the Uchiha and the Senju, and remove the curse that has been put on our clan for ages."

"Uchiha and Senju? What do you mean?"

"The Senju blood runs strong in you, and I am an Uchiha. We will fight till one of us dies. The outcome of this fight will decide the future of Konoha. Are you up to it, Naruto?"

"You still don't see it, Sasuke.." Naruto curled his fists.

"Then show me." Sasuke replied, charging forward.

* * *

Naruto turned to look at the figure of Sasuke, who was lying face down, almost at the verge of consciousness.

Yes, he had to settle this for once and for all.

Naruto gripped a kunai in his hand as he crawled along, struggling to keep himself conscious with every inch. Sasuke lifted his head and stared at him, his exhausted eyes narrowing in anger. I can do this, Naruto thought. Just a little further.. Dragging himself forward, he finally found himself near enough. He trembled as his free hand took Sasuke's. Naruto grasped his hand tightly in his own, and brought down the kunai with all the strength he had.

The kunai pierced both their hands and stuck there, drawing out their bloods, which was flowing freely through their fingers.

Sasuke gasped, as the pain threatened to take him over. He gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto with eyes slitted in pain.

"Why.. why Naruto.." Sasuke's eyes widened. The anger was gone from those eyes, replaced by a look of sadness. "You could've.. just killed me.." Sasuke whispered.

"Because you are my friend, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Uchiha.. Senju.. I don't believe in all that shit.. heh.. I won't care even if you were from another world, dattebayo.. All I care.. is that you are my friend, and.. I won't let this bond break, not even in death.."

A tear ran down Sasuke's eyes.

"I lose, Naruto."

* * *

** =) =) And that's not all.. I will come up with more.. But till now, what do you think? =D REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watched as Sasuke fell unconscious, the kunai still holding their hands together. He closed his eyes, and let himself be taken over by the exhaustion.

He did not know how much time had passed, when he heard a voice yelling his name. Another voice was telling something about healing him and Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Sakura's face floating over him. He felt her chakra healing his wounds.

"Sakura-chan.." He mumbled.

Sakura glanced at him, "Don't talk yet, Naruto."

"I... won.." Naruto gasped through a smile.

Sakura's eyes went wide, as he stared at him for a moment. Tears started glistening in her eyes, as she turned to look at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Naruto.. Thank you.." A light was shining in her eyes, something that had been missing for three years. Naruto felt giddy with happiness.

"Well done, Naruto!" A familiar voice made him look up. Kakashi sensei had his eyes turned upwards in a smile.

Naruto closed his eyes, smiling.

"And welcome back, Sasuke!" Kakashi sensei was saying.

He heard Sakura gasp. "Sasuke.." She whispered.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke awake, staring at Kakashi first, and then at Sakura. He then tried to sit up, and fell gasping in pain.

"Don't move, Sasuke.. It will be difficult for Sakura here if you break more bones." Kakashi told him.

That was when they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh my, this is indeed a great reunion.. I'm sorry I had to interrupt." A voice that made all their fists curl in frustration. Orochimaru.

"That... piece of shit... I will... kill him." Sasuke growled.

"You.." Naruto glared at him.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, his voice colder than ever.

"Did you forget, Sasuke-kun? I have waited so long for your young body.. It is time now. Don't resist. The fight with Naruto-kun has left you both too weak."

"Sakura! Heal them! I will hold him off for a while." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, sensei." Sakura said, turning to heal them.

Naruto heard a battle roar to life as Kakashi engaged Orochimaru and took him away from his three students.

Sakura started healing them both with each hand.

"Sakura, hurry." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I know." Sakura gritted her teeth in concentration. Every few seconds, she glanced at the battle going on. Each time, Naruto found her more worried.

Then, a loud explosion shook the ground, and Sakura stared with shock at the scene of battle. Suddenly, she screamed.

"KAKASHI - SENSEIII... !" She was trembling now.

"Sakura-chan.. keep healing us. We need to back him up." Naruto told her, praying their sensei was fine.

Sakura turned her focus back to healing them. This time a tear had fallen down her cheek. But she had a look of determination about her.

Finally, Naruto felt his strength coming back. So did Sasuke. They stood up, side by side with Sakura, to analyze the total chaos ahead of them. What shocked them most was the figure of their sensei, who had several blades stuck through his chest, standing up, and charging ahead with all he had left.

"Let's go! Naruto! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah! I will take care of Kakashi sensei! You two.. Defeat that scum! " Sakura shouted.

"Leave him to us, Sakura! Sasuke and I fight together now! We won't fail." Naruto cried out, and the three plunged into the battle.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sighed in relief as they witnessed the death of the legendary sannin. They had won the battle.. But Kakashi sensei..

Without speaking, they turned back together and raced to the side of Sakura, who had her hands over Kakashi.

An unbearable pain started swelling up within Naruto as he saw his sensei. The blades had been removed from his chest. But the whole body had been crushed and burnt. There was no way he would survive.

Sakura was shaking in her grief. Tears flowed down her face. Naruto and Sasuke fell down on their knees beside their sensei. Naruto's eyes were shining with fresh tears, and his lips were quivering. Sasuke just stared, in shock, but his hands, which were curled so tight, were trembling.

"D..Don't be.. so sad..guys." Kakashi looked at them through eyes narrowed in pain.

"Damn it!" Naruto hung his head and pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. "How could this happen.." The soil below him quickly turned wet where his tears fell. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, KAKASHI-SENSEI! Just.. Just when I thought everything is turning out so good.. I.. was.. so damn.. happy.."

"Naruto.. Sakura.. Sasuke.. Don't worry.. even if I'm going to die, I'm happy now." Kakashi's eyes curved upwards in that smile they had taken for granted so many times. "This is the first time I'm not regretting something I did not do.. I'm glad I could protect you three. I watched you grow from cute little genins, who were always fighting each other.. to first class shinobi, who saved the ninja world.. I am proud of you."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura whispered through tears.

Kakashi coughed in pain and looking at Sakura, he continued, "Sakura.. you will one day be a great ninja medic, surpassing even Tsunade. Don't compare your strength to these two over here. You are different. Your kind heart and the ability to care for others is your true strength. And once I'm gone, look after your teammates. Make sure they don't kill each other." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah.. I will.. sensei.." Sakura's voice was breaking as she replied.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, who was staring at him with that pale face, fighting to keep a turmoil of emotions in check. "Sasuke.. I am glad you are back. We have been missing you. Sasuke.. the path you took.. the path of hatred.. you now know how it will end.. In misery. People who take that path rarely return to their senses. But I had hope in you. You were, from the start, a true genius, a student I treasured. Your ability to think for yourself through all the pain were beyond average. That is why, I knew you would return. "

Sasuke's hands were shaking more than ever.

"I wanted to tell you one thing. The eye you accused me of stealing.. It was a gift from my best friend when he was dying. I treasure it, more than my own eye."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He hung his head, as tears flowed down his face. "I'm sorry Kakashi.. I should've listened to you back then. If I had, Itachi would still be alive.. and even you would not be dying.. I can never forgive myself.. "

"Don't despair now on what you've done. It was all a part of Itachi's plan. He was a true hero. With his help, you have saved the name of your clan, removed the curse of Uchiha. More importantly, you have realized what true strength is. Love is more powerful than hatred. Sasuke, knowing this, you will become even stronger. With that strength, protect those who are important to you. Act in a way you will never have to regret. Look after Sakura.. she loves you a lot. And you have a great friend in Naruto.. look after him too. You know how stupid he is sometimes."

Sasuke hung his head down, and was shaking violently.

Kakashi was almost gasping for breath now. He turned his gaze to Naruto. "Naruto... You are stupid at times. But sensei admires you.. At first, I thought you were just a loud-mouthed kid, who loved pranks and ramen, and liked to pick fights with Sasuke. That was when I thought your dream of becoming a Hokage as amusing." Kakashi gave his trademark smile. "But you were far beyond that. Naruto, the will of fire is the strongest in you than any other. You remind me of my best friend and my father. You will certainly become the Hokage. Naruto, take care of Konoha. You can bring true peace to this ninja world. I have faith in you."

Naruto was quivering with sadness. "I will, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's strength was failing. The ninja known far and wide as the hero with the sharingan eye was finally closing his eyes. "Guys.. I will not be lost in the road of life any longer. I enjoyed being the sensei of Team 7. I wanted to see you all as grown up ninjas, handling great responsibilities. But that is not possible now.. Goodbye guys.. Tell my goodbye to Gai too. Tell him he was my greatest rival.."

His breathing became labored. He closed his eyes "Finally.. I'm coming.. Obito.. Rin.. Sensei.. Father.. mother.. ..." He breathed out for one last time. And there he lay, looking so happy and serene as his three students buried their heads into his chest and cried like babies.

* * *

***sniff* I hope the real manga doesn't turn out like this.. =( Anyway, please review.. And this is not the end.. ;)**


End file.
